Je sais ce que tu penses
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses que je t'ai menti. Et tu as raison.


Yo ! Un court OS qui traîne vaguement sur mon ordi depuis un bail.

En fait, j'aurais voulu écrire l'histoire longue qui est sous-entendue dedans. Mais j'ai la flemme. Très clairement. Alors voilà. Si j'ai la foi, un jour, j'écrirai une suite.

Bonne lecture !

.

Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses que je t'ai menti.

Et tu as raison.

Je n'ai fait que ça, ces dernières années.

Tu penses que je t'ai trahie.

Et tu as raison.

Je t'ai vendue, j'étais là pour ça. Si tu croupis en taule c'est grâce à moi, Larx', à moi et à personne d'autre.

Tu penses que je te méprises.

Et tu as raison.

Pour ce que tu es, pour comment tu vis. J'ai le droit, moi, tu comprends ?

J'ai le droit de te regarder de haut.

Tu penses que je ne t'aime pas.

Et tu as tort.

Rien ne saurait être plus faux.

.

.

.

.

J'étais bien rôdée, je savais quoi faire. Récupérer des preuves, tout ça. J'étais supposée rester, quoi ? Un mois ? J'avais mon rôle, mes papiers, le matin j'ai embrassé mon mari et je me suis barrée. J'ai enfoncé une clope entre les lèvres, pour me mettre dans le personnage. Je portais un vieux pantalon kaki, un haut large et des bagues. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau. J'en étais pas si loin, ceci dit, à ce qu'il paraît j'ai toujours fait jeune. J'avais vingt et un ans, voilà, c'est ça.

Je me demande si quand je serai vieille, j'aurai toujours l'air jeune pour mon âge.

J'ai trouvé le gars qu'on m'avait indiqué, je l'ai embobiné, et puis j'ai été dans le milieu en moins de deux. Aux basses besognes, certes, mais j'avais accès à tout un tas de trucs. Je faisais mon rapport, je logeais dans un hôtel pas loin pour l'occasion. Je voyais mon tout nouveau mari par skype. Tout allait bien. Et puis je t'ai rencontrée. La première fois, de loin, je t'avais aperçue à une réunion. La seconde, tu m'as plaquée contre un mur, en me demandant mon nom, mon poste et ma date de naissance. J'ai menti par réflexe, et tu as eu l'air déçu. Tu es partie. La troisième fois, je t'ai attrapée par la main, je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et je t'ai demandé ton nom, ton poste, et ta date de naissance. T'as juste dit « Larxène » et tu t'es barrée.

J'ai rien capté. Mais quand j'ai mis ton nom dans mon rapport, les autres ont halluciné. Ils ont dit que t'étais un des Treize Piliers. La douzième, pas glorieux dit comme ça mais bon sang, rien que de connaître un des Treize fait de toi quelqu'un de puissant.

Ils ont prolongé la mission, en me demandant de me rapprocher de toi. J'avais pas envie. T'étais bizarre. Tu avais l'air méchant. Et ça me suffisait pour ne pas avoir envie de te connaître.

Je crois que tu n'avais pas forcément envie de me connaître non plus, hein ? Je faisais moitié-moitié, je demandais plein de missions avec toi, mais je ne te parlais pas plus que ça. Tu ne me parlais pas non plus. Simplement, on a fini par faire presque toutes nos missions ensemble, et les gens me regardaient avec des yeux étranges. C'est Xion qui m'a dit que c'était rare que tu passes autant de temps avec quelqu'un, sauf s'il s'agissait d' « interrogatoire ».

Elle cache bien son jeu, d'ailleurs, la petite. Elle a l'air insignifiant, faible, on se demande même ce qu'elle fait là. Elle est encore en liberté, elle. Loin d'ici, sûrement. Je me demande s'ils t'ont déjà trouvé un remplaçant.

Je me souviens, je croyais que je te détestais. Tout ça parce que t'étais une criminelle. Mais même là, je te détestais pas, je crois. J'ai jamais pu te détester. J'aurais voulu.

Je me suis rendu compte que je te détestais pas quand on a couché ensemble pour la deuxième fois. Je m'en suis rendu compte parce que, contrairement à la première, j'ai pas voulu l'écrire dans mon rapport. J'ai menti à ceux que j'estimais, et ça valait toutes les promesses que je t'ai pas faites.

Tu étais amoureuse aussi, pas vrai ? Tu me l'as jamais dit. Je te l'ai dit une seule fois. Quand t'as failli crever. Là, le numéro quatre s'est pointé. J'ai flippé. Vraiment. Toi, tu ne me faisais pas vraiment peur, t'étais une supérieure du genre cruel, puissant, mais j'avais pas peur. Parce que tes yeux étaient humains, un peu. Vexen avait juste l'air d'une machine à tuer. Ça m'a étonné qu'il t'empêche de mourir. Mais quand il me regardait, il y avait un doute froid. Il savait ce qu'il y avait entre nous et par conséquent, il se méfiait de moi. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais exposée, beaucoup trop pour une couverture. Je me suis rendu compte que si on me découvrait, j'avais aucune chance de m'enfuir. Que tu me retrouverais, et que tu me tuerais. Si c'était toi, ça me plaisait. Tu aurais aimé me torturer, sûrement.

C'est bien ton genre.

Mais j'ai pas été découverte. Jamais. J'ai rencontré les nettoyeurs, numéro VIII et XIII. J'ai même vu Xemnas, une fois. À ce moment-là, je m'étais déjà habituée au milieu, je crois. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien découvert.

J'ai continué à récupérer des informations sur vous, parfois fausses, souvent vraies, je sentais que l'étau se resserrait tout de même. Je m'étais installée au Quartier Général, dans ta chambre. J'avais du mal à envoyer des rapports sans que tu le voies, je ne parlais plus à ma famille. J'avais envie que ce soit toi qui comprennes. J'aurais voulu que tu fouilles mon ordinateur, que tu me questionnes, que tu me frappes. Que tu me tues. Ou que tu me forces à tout abandonner. Que tu te serves de moi comme je m'étais servi de toi.

En échange, pour m'octroyer un semblant de bonne conscience, je vous ai donné des infos à vous aussi. Des techniques de flics et donc, des parades. Vous en avez fait bon usage, à plusieurs reprises, et c'est dans ces moments-là que ton sourire était le plus sincère. Quand on tuait ensemble.

Ça faisait battre notre cœur plus vite.

Ça faisait monter l'adrénaline.

Sauf que moi, je ne risquais rien. J'ai fait autant de victimes que toi, ces trois dernières années. Mais c'était une couverture. J'ai une bonne excuse. Tu es derrière les barreaux, et moi je suis sous protection.

Tu penses que Xion viendra me tuer ? Techniquement, mon affaire n'est pas de son ressort, mais elle l'a été. Je me demande si elle ne savait pas tout. Si elle n'avait pas tout deviné et s'est servie de moi pour se venger. Tu l'as larguée, pas vrai ? Ha. Les ex gagnent toujours.

Je ne te présenterai pas d'excuses, quoique je sois désolée par la situation. Tout ce que je t'écris c'est que je t'aime.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, je ne t'ai pas menti une seconde. Pas ici.

J'ai la phobie des vaches, je déteste le fromage et quand j'avais cinq ans je me suis cassée la jambe en tombant d'une chaise.

Je suis flic.

Je suis mariée.

Mais j'ai pas de gosses.

Quand ton procès sera terminé, j'entrerai en instance de divorce.

Pas parce que j'aime les femmes. J'ai aimé Sora, un jour.

Parce que je t'aime, toi.

Tu peux garder cette lettre comme une promesse. C'est ta bague de fiançailles, même si tu veux pas m'épouser. M'en fous. Je t'aime. Je sais pas si tu pourras (si tu voudras) me répondre. Mais à ta sortie, si ton avocat gère bien (mais Saïx est bon, j'ai confiance), je serai toujours là.

– K.

Voilà !

Dites-moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé, braves gens ! Soyez mon auvergnat, mon hôtesse, mon étranger (soyez celui qui comprend cette référence, à qui je ferai une histoire, à défaut de savoir chanter).

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
